Increasing use is being made of printed items that are intended to be viewed in conjunction with backlighting. Such printed items include advertising signage, banners, and posters, etc. that are designed to be viewable at night or in low-lighting areas.
To ensure that images printed on substrates that are intended to be viewed when backlit (hereinafter referred to as backlit substrates) are rendered accurately printers used to print on backlit substrates need to be correctly calibrated.